The Time Has Come, The General Said
by Emperor Andross
Summary: And now for something completely different! A silly version of StarFox 64/Lylat Wars written in verse! Oneshot NOW REVISED AND UPDATED.
1. The Time Has Come

_And now for something a bit different. This is a short & silly version of Lylat Wars/StarFox 64 written in verse. __This is a revision of the original poem, there were several things that were irritating me, so I've gone and restructured some parts and generally cleaned it up—so call this version 2. The original is in the next chapter for old times sake._

* * *

**T H E - T I M E - H A S - C O M E**

-oo0oo-

"The time has come!" the General said, "To speak of other things.

Of emperor Andross and his crones, and of gold shield rings.

Off on Venom his fortress lies, ringed by weapons of death.

His bases too, you must take back, like the planet Macbeth.

And when you reach his Fortress black, the two of you must fight,

Be sure to thrash him good and quick, and wish him a good night!"

"Why Thank you Pepper—that sounds great!" Said Star Fox with a grin.

"I'll call the team, we won't be late; we'll see you when we win!

First we'll take Corneria; we'll do it real fast.

We'll battle through the others too, we'll save Venom for last!

We'll beat Andross and StarWolf too, to prove we're number one!

We charge sixty-four bucks for each ship, and a coffee bun!"

"I grant your terms, just get here quick, we're under heavy fire!

You'll be paid greatly in return, if this war's not your pyre!"

Ol' Fox did laugh and threw a wink; "You ain't rid of us yet!

We'll clear out planets—one by one—until you're in our debt!"

Off they went; those four as one, they fought that enemy vast.

Until they reached Areä 6, the rest they call the past.

"Almost over; we're in your debt. Now come back in one piece.

Cause only once Andross is beat, will hostilities cease!"

Old Fox McCloud, did them proud. He fought A6 and won!

They blasted up poor StarWolf too, but Fox was still not done.

Either real brave, or dumb as hell, his feat was quite a dare!

He said "I'll go alone from here." And dove down Andross' lair!

The enemies two then faced off, matching brains against brawn.

They fought until they could no more; who'd win? The fates seemed torn!

But it was Fox who won the day. Andross went 'boom' you see.

But even as he blew, he cried, "I'm taking you with me!"

But then appeared old James himself, and led poor Foxie out.

But then at once he disappeared; his son was filled with doubt.

The winning crew they went back home, Fox and the other three,

They landed on Corneria, Pepper they went to see.

The dog was thrilled, "We're in your debt, please come and fight for me!"

"We like to do things our own way," Said Fox "So I'm sorry."

Then that was it, they up and left. Leaving without concern;

And fly amongst the stars they would, 'till Andross did return.

T H E - E N D

-oo0oo-


	2. The Old Original Poem

And now for something a bit different. This is a short & silly version of Lylat Wars/StarFox 64 written in verse. This is my first go at something along these lines so tell me what you think.

As ever, I own nothing.

* * *

**T H E - T I M E - H A S - C O M E**

---oo0oo---

"The time has come!" the general said, "to speak of other things.

"Of emperor Andross and his crones, and of gold shield rings.

"Away on Venom his fortress lies, surrounded by weapons of death.

"You'll have to take back places on the way, like the planet of Macbeth.

"And when you reach his Fortress black, the two of you must fight,

"Be sure to thrash him good and quick, and wish him a good night!"

Said Fox, "Thanks Pepper—that sounds great!

"I'll call the team, we won't be late.

"We'll take back Corneria first; we'll do it real fast.

"We'll battle through the others too, we'll save old Venom for the last!

"We'll beat up Andross and StarWolf too, to prove we're number one!

"We charge sixty-four bucks for every ship, and a coffee bun!"

"I accept your terms, just get here quick, we're under heavy attack!

"You'll be paid handsomely in return, but I don't think you'll be back."

Fox laughed and threw a wink; "You ain't seen the last of us yet!

"We'll clear out planets—every one—until you're in our debt!"

Off they went; those four as one, they took on that enemy vast.

Until they reached Area 6, the rest they say, is the past.

"It's almost over; we're in your debt. Now come back in one piece.

"Cause only then will Andross be beat, and hostilities cease!"

Old Fox McCloud, did them proud. He fought Area 6 and won!

They blasted up poor StarWolf too, but Foxy still wasn't done.

He was either real brave, or dumb as hell, for the feat was quite a dare!

He said "I'll go it alone from here." And dove into Andross' lair!

The two of them then faced off, matching brains against Fox's brawn.

They fought until they could no more; who would win? The fates seemed torn!

But it was Fox who won the day. Andross went 'kaboom' you see.

But even as he blew up, he cried, "I'm taking you with me!"

But then appeared old James himself, and led poor foxy out.

But then at once he disappeared; his son was filled with doubt.

Back to Corneria went the victorious crew, Fox and the other three,

Pepper said, "Join my troops." Fox said, "No, We like to do things our own way, you see."

Then that was it, they up and left. Leaving without concern;

And fly amongst the stars they would, 'till Andross did return.

T H E - E N D

---oo0oo---


End file.
